


Saved

by lilnepp



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Murder, i am only a smol baby in the heathers fandom, i really like JD which is unfortunate considering, i'll add tags as i go probably, talking out of murder, this series is mainly just me being an apologist because i like JD, this will have more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnepp/pseuds/lilnepp
Summary: What if Veronica had been able to stop it all?A collection of moments where Veronica could have saved JD's soul and several classmates.





	

“I say we go with big blue here.”

Veronica peeked over at the glass JD held. A sort of queasy feeling entered her stomach, overtook her usual calm demeanour and shook her. For a split second her heart wavered; a red flag raised in the battlefield of her brain, a very stark answer resounding a word familiar to misbehaving children and cracked-up relatives asking for money – _No_.

They were silent for a moment, eyes meeting uncomfortably. Veronica sat the two canned soups on the kitchen benchtop in front of her. A part of her in disbelief and another part of her slightly terrified; JD looked back at her, face as cold as stone. It worried her. He couldn’t… surely, he wasn’t serious, right? It was literally murder. Sure, he pulled a gun on Ram and Kurt, but it was filled with blanks. No one was hurt, except for maybe the quarterback and line-backer’s pants. He couldn’t possibly seriously consider asphyxiating Heather Chandler with _Hull-Clean_. No one was _that_ damaged.

“What are you talking about?” Veronica asked, the uneasy feeling starting to fade. JD had to be kidding. “She would never drink anything that looked like that anyway.”

He began to mix different drain cleaners and kitchen chemicals into the glass as she spoke. With a deep breath, she did her best to exhale her sudden anxiety. He was definitely joking. God, but he was actually pouring that fatal mix like a cocktail. He did this with relative ease, silently.

“So, uh,” JD began, reaching into a cupboard above him and pulling out a ceramic white mug with a matching lid. “We’ll put it in this. She won’t be able to see what she’s drinking.”

Veronica couldn’t listen to him go on about this. His idea sounded too real; too thought out. Like he’d been planning it for a small while. She moved around the island bench, pulling the milk carton and bottle of orange juice with her and set them next to the chemicals.

“Just give me a cup, jerk.”

Veronica reached above JD, who shuffled over slightly, and pulled another white ceramic cup out of the overhead cupboard. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him pour some other chemical into the mix. She moved the chemicals out of the way and sat her mug down on the bench.

“Milk and orange juice. Hmm.”

Veronica poured the milk first.

“Well, maybe we could cough up, like, a phlegm-globber or something.” Veronica suggested, more at ease with the idea of a plain gross concoction than death in a ceramic mug. JD hummed in response while putting the lid onto his mug.

The two began their attempts at hocking up some phlegm, coughing harshly, but the attempt was fruitless. The pair spared another glance at each other, before mutually admitting their defeat.

“Oh well,” Veronica began with a light sigh. “Milk and orange juice will do quite nicely.”

“Chicken.” JD commented.

“You’re not funny.”

“I’m sorry.”

JD leaned in for a kiss and Veronica gladly reciprocated, reaching out for the mug with milk and orange juice. Unbeknownst to her, she picked up the _Hull-Clean_ cocktail.

As they pulled apart, Veronica looked down into the mug, realising she’d picked up the wrong one. A pang of guilt hit her dead in the chest, and she set it down immediately.

“Wrong mug.” JD said as Veronica picked up the right one.

“Right mug. Pour yours out.”

“Why? Why should Heather Chandler, embodiment of Satan in a teenage girl, be allowed to continue her tyrannic high school run? What makes you want to keep this girl alive, Veronica, after all she’s done to you? To Martha Dunnstock, hey? Don’t think I didn’t see you write that little note because Heather forced you.” JD pushed, stepping forward with the mug in hand. He was inches away from Veronica and she looked up at him, nervous but fierce. Maybe if she stood her ground, at least acted confident…

“You know what happens to Heathers after they leave high school, Veronica? They get worse. They bully and break down others and drive them to suicide. Why not break that cycle now? Why are you so hellbent on saving a bitch like Heather Chandler? She's got nothing to offer this world except for cruelty and red scrunchies? I say we off her now." JD continued, inching towards Veronica slowly until they were chest-to-chest.

She could sense that he knew her façade.

“Pour it. Down the drain. I mean it, JD. Please.”

“No, really, Veronica, give me one good-”

Veronica snatched the mug from him and trudged past JD and towards the sink. He grabbed her arm harshly, meeting eyes once more.

“Let go of me. Now. And maybe I’ll forgive you.”

Reluctantly, JD released Veronica’s bicep from his grip, softening up and not speaking as she poured the fatal mix down the sink. With the liquid drainer, her heart also sank down the drain. JD wasn’t joking. Of course, she really liked him but her feelings towards him were mixed at this point. It gave her some anxiety, but also relief; Heather Chandler may be a mythic bitch, but the date of her death wasn’t today.

The pair slinked up the stairs after Veronica left the empty mug on the kitchen sink, unwittingly saving Heather Chandler and an onslaught of others.


End file.
